Hengsha
Hengsha is one of the cities visited by Adam Jensen in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background Hengsha is a densely populated island off the coast of Shanghai in China. Before 2027, a second street level was built above ground level, on top of an enormous structure called the Pangu. Nicknamed the Rose of the Yangtze River, it is at the heart of the global augmentation industry, with Tai Yong Medical headquartered within the city. The lower city is divided into three major districts, Daigong, Kuaigan, Youzhao, with various levels and sublevels. The roof level of the main district is home to the Hung Hua Hotel and The Hive. The Daigong district to the east is where the LIMB clinic and Alice Garden Pods are located. Finally, the Youzhao district to the west is primarily residential district and is where the Court Gardens are located. There is also a sewer network underneath the city. Adam Jensen visits Hengsha in Deus Ex: Human Revolution twice. The first visit is to locate the hacker Arie Van Bruggen and subsequently Zhao Yun Ru. The second visit is to find Vasili Sevchenko's GPL device. Locations *Pangu Lower Hengsha *Kuaigan district *Youzhao district *Hengsha Court Gardens *The Hive nightclub *Alice Garden Pods *Daigong district *Tai Yong Medical - Lower City Factory *Belltower dock *LIMB clinic *Hung Hua Hotel *Construction site *Hengsha downtown apartments *Harvesters' hideout Upper Hengsha *Tai Yong Medical - Upper City Labs *Tai Yong Medical - Penthouse Missions Main missions (part 1) *Hunting the Hacker *Gaining Access to Tai Yong Medical *Searching For Proof *Entering the Dragon's Lair Side quests (part 1) *Rotten Business *Shanghai Justice *Bar Tab Main missions (part 2) *Find Vasili Sevchenko's GPL Device *You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours *Stowing Away Side quests (part 2) *A Matter of Discretion *Corporate Warfare *Talion A.D. Behind the scenes *The dual-layer principle with rich-poor divided was also used in Seattle in Deus Ex: Invisible War. *Upper Hengsha was supposed to be a city hub in the game, but it was never finished and ended up as cut content. Developer quotes Shanghai's Hengsha is a lot more into the trans-humanist thing. It's a lot more accepted there - it's the Silicon Valley of all cybernetics. Within the art direction everything that's more like that is more golden, and a lot more towards the cyber-renaissance. The dual layer is inspired by a mockumentary we saw quite a while ago, which appeared to be a real documentary about Hong Kong... In the game the idea isn't that it's the poor at the bottom and the rich at the top; the bottom used to be the Mecca of cybernetics, a lot of the headquarters of the great labs and manufacturing plants are there, it's just that when they built above it they chose a different architectural direction. So above they have new universities and new headquarters, but the bottom isn't a slum - there isn't an old school dichotomy. We put a lot of stuff in the game, like you'll see those student-types from the upper level coming downstairs at night to party, and hit the bars and brothels. - Jonathan Jacques-Belletête Gallery dxhr_gameplaytrailer2_01.jpg Heng Sha street.jpg|Lower Hengsha DX3 PC Heng-Sha lower street and The Hive.jpg UpperHengsha.png|Upper Hengsha dxhr2.jpg|Lower Hengsha concept art Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution locations